Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to positioning operations applicable to support of emergency and commercial location related services.
Information
The global positioning system (GPS) and other like satellite and terrestrial positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Likewise, particular techniques for obtaining estimates of positions of a mobile device may enable enhanced location based services in particular indoor venues such as residential, governmental or commercial venues. In particular applications, for example, location based services may support one or more emergency services such as dispatching an emergency response to a location of a mobile device. In existing systems, an accurate location of a mobile device may be obtained using GPS or other positioning techniques, but the accurate position fix may take significant time—e.g. 30 seconds or more. In some cases, for example, routing emergency calls to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) or determining an initial approximate location of an emergency caller for dispatch of public safety, may need a position fix more quickly. There may thus be a benefit to techniques that enable an early position fix to be provided in advance of a subsequent more accurate location fix.